judicious_cherimoya_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bobcatsio/A sample of my 6th grade writing
The Quest for The Lost Tunnel of Train Rebecca Platypus On a cold cloudy October morning, a small group of rebel 6th graders made their great escape from the clutches of skool and boarded a bus headed far far away.... to the hidden trail in the town of town. Their objective: Locate the Lost Tunnel of Train hidden somewhere between town1 and town2. We will follow the adventures of one of the Rebel Crew, a girl by the name of Agent Rebecca Platypus. She, and her fellow Compatriot, Agent Cream Puff, safely smuggled onto the vehicle heading to town, spent an hour and 15 minutes on their own devices, and began to discuss and chart their route. They were confident in their knowledge, and they proceeded to engage in a few games familiar to Agent R.P. Soon they were in town. Agent R.P., along with a few other rebels, managed to jump off the bus when it paused - scouting the track for clues while riding their high-tech bikes. Agent C.P. would risk the bus for a few more miles to check the path ahead - scouting for possible dangers. Mile 1, mile 2, mile 3, mile 4, revealed no evidence of the Lost Tunnel of Train, but the small band of adventurers was not daunted. Several cows grazed on the seemingly peaceful hills, but the crew did not let down their guard, for this could be an illusion. Many miles later the first clue was found. A tunnel! But not, unfortunately, the Lost Tunnel of Train. However, it was a tunnel, and the group’s spirit was raised. They mounted their steeds again and continued on their Quest. Trees sometimes formed archways and rocks loomed over the scene. A party had been was sent ahead to secure nourishing snacks of trail mix for the trekkers and heal the wounded that had been scarred on the grueling search. Unfortunately, Agent R.P's trusty steed (By the name of Sparkey) had a few troubles with his chain, and needed immediate attention and care to be able to carry R.P through this dangerous territory. Agent R.P bid farewell to her group and wished them luck, hoping that all of them would return from these dangerous 6 miles. She and two others, Agent Chocolate Mousse and Agent Apple Pie, boarded the bus and waved farewell. Their groups biked into the distance with a chance of never returning. At this point you might be wondering what happened to Agent C.P. Well, I can’t tell you. You’ll have to ask her. Agent C.M and A.P sat on the bus, reliving the past hour. Agent A.P. had been set upon by a feral stick which had jammed his bike, wounded him, and left him in the sick bay with Sparkey. Agent C.M. had been winded from the challenging terrain and could not continue. As the trio sat, the bus pulled to a stop and it was time for them to make their escape. They hid out in a park, the last stop before the final pull in the search of the Lost Tunnel of Train. Soon, the first of the rebels arrived. The news was negative. No sign of the tunnel. However, another tunnel had been located, so they must be close. More and more people trickled in, and their news was the same. Everyone was fed and watered, and readied to go on the final lap, yet also the most dangerous. Mother Nature strongly discouraged all the people who tried to reach the Lost Tunnel of Train by putting hills in their way. But their resolve was hardened, and finally, they stood before the doors of the Lost Tunnel of Train. It was wet. Water dripped through the roof and formed streams on the sides of the path. The agents didn’t feel any wiser after this great discovery, except knowing that if they ever came again, they would bring their windbreaker inside the cave. Agent R.P teamed up with Agents Push Pop and Chewy Cookie. As they walked through the long, echoey tunnel, they decided it was appropriate to sing ghost songs. At last, they turned around, and coasted down the hills, at peace. If have not guessed, this is Rebecca Platypus writing. This is the full, almost accurate, account of the 6th grade town-town Bike Trip. It was a wonderful day and lots of fun. Our teachers put a lot of work into this, and I am very glad they did. Big thanks to Mr. Cake for this awsome day! -Rebecca Platypus, signing out Category:Blog posts